Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Demeter1
Summary: A pleasant conversation between Relena and the woman who raised her as her own... even when she knew the truth.


Title: "Like Mother, Like Daughter"

Author: Demeter

To BeckyMarie: For making this fic possible. She suggested the idea to me in e-mail and I was intrigued by the possibility. Thank you Becky!

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. All characters belong to them, and all stories, relationships, ideas are fiction, in no way related to the original storyline. The story, the relationships and original characters within the fic are copyright of the author Demeter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena stepped out of the limousine elegantly, her silk-encased legs barely brushing the leather-enfolded seats. Shaking her hair out, she slipped off her shades and stared up at the Darlian mansion. Breathing out, her tongue slipped out and slithered over her pink-endowed lips. 

"Ms. Relena, you will be staying the normal amount of time?"

"Yes, Pargan. Please inform my mother that I'm here."

"Right away Ms. Relena."

She gathered her purse to her, before stepping into the darkened hallways of the Darlian household. Slipping her coat off, she handed it to a waiting maid, who curtsied politely, before pointing toward the parlor. Relena nodded, her cerulean eyes glimmering in the shifting light. 

Outside of the double doors, she inhaled before rapping on the door softly.

A sweet alto floated from beyond and answered, "Come in darling."

Relena grinned softly at the endearment before pushing open the door and stepping in, her shoes sinking into the plush carpet. The first thing she noticed was the faint scent of lilies that permeated the air. She smiled inwardly at the sight of dozens of bouquets of her favorite flowers decorating the room, their spicy smells making the room almost heady with the perfume. 

"Hello, mother." Pecking her mother on the cheek, she sat down opposite of Mrs. Darlian, and continued, "How is everything at the mansion?"

"Lovely Relena. Thank you for hiring that gardener to take care of your father's roses."

"Of course mother. The roses are my first priority."

"Tea, sweetie?"

"Black with a dash of sugar and a dab of milk."

"How's work?"

"The usual mundane routine. This week I'll be meeting with delegates from both the L3 and L4 colonies however."

"Really? I thought you said the both of them had refused to only a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, but apparently Quatre Raberba Winner and Trowa Barton helped in pushing them in the right direction."

"Ah, the Winner heir. How is he these days?"

"As well as can be expected. We do not speak all that often."

"Oh? I remember he proposed to you once... isn't he married now?"

"Yes mother. To Dorothy Catalonia."

"What a pity. Why is it that you refused him? He would have been a wonderful match."

"There were a few complications mother. It wouldn't have worked out. Besides, Dorothy is a close friend of the Earth Sphere United Nations. Marrying her would have been the same as marrying me."

"Ah."

"Thank you." She took the proffered tea and sipped slowly, the hot liquid washing the dryness from her throat. Smiling in content, her hands busied in selecting sweets from the table, piling them onto the porcelain plate, before crushing a crispy tart in her mouth. Biting into a honey cake, she looked up at the sound of her mother's voice.

"You look tired. Perhaps you should take a vacation and come here for a couple weeks."

"I can't mother. I'm really sorry, but I can't. The next few months will be rife with negotiations and such. It's crucial I be at every moment, to make sure things go smoothly. We barely managed to avoid a war with the outer stations of Pluto, considering the careless insult the ambassador from France directed at them."

"The ambassador from France is an ass, my dear."

"A fact I know all too well."

"Well, if I cannot change your mind, I won't prod anymore. But, at least try to get a bit more sleep. Your face is rather peaked."

"That would be the job of Marissa, my secretary. She takes care of me, don't worry."

"I'm not worried, darling. Just concerned over your health. Running yourself ragged won't help the Earth Sphere or the colonies very much."

"I know mother."

"What has been going on in Sank?"

"Brother is taking care of business there."

"Oh... you mean Milliardo Peacecraft has been taking care of it? I thought he was on the terra-forming team?"

"He came back last week to take over affairs, with his wife Lucrezia."

"Ah. The Peacecraft blood was always a busy one."

A comfortable silence fell between them. Mrs. Darlian continued to drink her tea, lost in the Mozart echoing in the background. Relena found herself glancing around the room. To her amusement, she found that the flowered prints that had been ever so carefully arranged last month had been replaced with pictures of her childhood.

"Darling, do you miss Lord Peacecraft?"

Relena considered the question. She was glad that her mother had asked though. The woman had always edged neatly around the delicate subject, and asking so plainly meant she was finally getting better from her ever-constant fear that Relena would leave her.

"Not really mother. After all, my memories of him were hazy at best."

"How about your mother, Lady Peacecraft?"

"I don't remember her much at all, though Waywridge says I look like her."

"You do, sweetie. I see Katrine whenever I look at you."

"I know mother. I found a few pictures."

"Oh. That's nice dear. More tea?"

"Please. Thank you."

"How are the Preventers?"

"They're wonderful mother."

"I heard... Lady... Une... was leading them."

Relena regarded her mother steadily. "Yes, mother. She is."

"Ah."

"Mother, I know you hold her responsible for father's death, but the circumstances were out of her control then."

"I know, I know. I just have a hard time forgetting."

"That's all right. These things take time."

"Perhaps you should invite her over for tea next time. You're right. It is time we crossed that bridge."

"If you are sure of that course of action."

"I'm sure, darling."

 "I'll extend Lady Une the invitation the next time I see her then."

"That's good dear."

"Mother, is something bothering you?"

"No darling. I'm just a bit lonely."

Relena pressed her lips together. "I know I'm at fault for that, but I really can't help it."

"I didn't say I was blaming you. But, it would be nice to have a child around the house again."

"A child? Well, I suppose I could arrange for an adoption."

"Really? That would be wonderful."

"I'll tell Marissa to handle it when I get back."

"Thank you then."

Another silence pervaded the parlor, and Mrs. Darlian smiled softly at the serene image of her daughter drinking her tea and eating the chocolates set out before her. 

"Sweetie. I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"That dear boy... that Heero boy you were talking about a year ago... where is he now?"

"I suppose somewhere on the outer planets. I have not seen him for seven months."

"Oh. That's a pity. I liked him."

"..."

"How about that nice young man who had that beautiful hair?"

"Duo?"

"Ah yes... Duo... Maxwell is it?"

"Yes mother, Duo Maxwell."

"Where is he then?"

"Married, mother, to an old friend called Hilde."

"Oh."

"They were married two years ago, mother."

"That long..."

"You just didn't ask."

"That's a pity. He was a fine young man."

"Before you ask, yes, the fifth pilot is married too now."

"Married? That man who insulted you by calling you weak? When did HE get married?"

"A year ago, mother. To a fellow Preventer."

"I would hope so. Anyone who would want to marry him must be some sort of strong-willed woman."

"He isn't that bad once you get to know him. And yes, Sally is quite strong-willed. She has more than enough ammunition to handle Wufei."

"Well, I don't like him all the same."

"That's all right mother. Not too many people do."

"All of them gone or married. Such a loss."

"Not particularly mother. None of them really would have suited me."

"I suppose so... more tea?"

"Thank you."

"I was wondering. I heard that Sylvia Noventa has decided to enter the political arena."

"...Yes mother. She has."

"Why is that?"

"She wanted to follow in her grandfather's footsteps toward pacifism."

"So she is working with you."

"Not... exactly..."

"Why is that?"

"She wants to promote absolute pacifism."

"Isn't that what you're promoting?"

"Not anymore. When I took the Darlian name back, I stopped pushing absolute pacifism."

"Oh."

"She and I... are... clashing a bit."

"Oh dear."

"It's not a real big concern mother. I have the Winner and Catalonia families backing me."

"Oh that's wonderful dear."

"Sylvia will understand soon."

"Very busy, aren't you?"

"Yes mother, more than ever."

Mrs. Darlian drained the dregs from her cup, before pouring more into her cup. The steaming liquid gushed from the delicate mouth and tinkled against the fragile china. Twirling, she stirred in lemon, cream, and sugar, before sipping again. 

Relena devoured the rest of the plate of chocolate, and was in the process of eating the marzipan, when her mother interrupted her.

"Relena?"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?"

"Never more mother."

"Even doing this line of work?"

"Yes, mother."

"Even by yourself?"

"I'm not lonely, if that's what you mean."

"Surely there is some man out there who piques your inter..."

"No."

"Sur-"

"No, mother."

"Oh."

Relena sighed and looked up from her teacup.

"Mother, I'm only nineteen. There will be quite a bit of time before I consider marriage to anyone."

"I know."

"I know you do."

Mrs. Darlian chewed on a tiny bite of lemon cake, noted the texture and chewiness. Swallowing, she made a mental note to tell the cook not to add in so many lemon peels next time. Continuing, she asked, "Will there be a birthday celebration this year?"

"L2 demands the honor this year."

"L2?"

"Yes."

"That's nice. I might not be able to make it then."

"Don't worry. I've arranged for a private shuttle."

"That's nice dear." She paused. "But, I really don't think I should go. After all, you are the daughter of Peacecraft. Having the widow of your adoptive father appear at that sort of gala probably would not be the best."

"Your still my mother. You were my mother for those eleven years of my life. And you've been my mother for the last five. You are still my mother."

"I know."

The clock rung four times, announcing the arrival of evening. Relena stood up gracefully, her silk skirts swishing softly. Stepping around the table, she kissed her mother on the cheek. 

"I'll see you next week mother."

"Same time darling."

"See you later alligator."

"After while crocodile."

The odd rhyme strangely suited the two, however out of place it seemed in the elegant atmosphere. They exchanged smiles of understanding of love before Relena closed the door quietly. She exited and slid into the limousine before driving off, without a single backwards glance. 

 Mrs. Darlian stared after her for a long time, before tugging the frown from her face and calling for a maid to clear off the flowers.

She couldn't stand the fragrance of lilies.

~*~  FINIS  ~*~

NOTES:

A story of interesting proportions on Relena and her mother. I would think that Relena could not have seen her mother more than once or twice a week, probably less. At most, once a week, and that time frame probably would have been shifted around to accommodate her schedule.

But they would meet nevertheless.

This was the idea thought up by **_BeckyMarie from the 2XR Mailing list. Personally, I probably would not have thought up this story on my own, since Mrs. Darlian was not really a major role in the time frame of the show Gundam Wing itself.  But, after thinking about it a long time, I got to admit, Relena's a pretty well rounded girl in terms of her place in GW. Since her father was mostly away, I imagine that her mom probably took a lot of time in making her the best she could be. Proper tutelage in all the fine arts of a young princess and such. (hint hint). I suppose the creators just kind of forgot about Darlian, and didn't put her back in for that reason. _**

Her mother must have been the one to influence Relena and her ways of thinking. 

So this is the story of a conversation I imagine might go between her mother and Relena. 

Note: I have absolutely NO idea what Mrs. Darlian's first name was, so instead of making one up, I purposely named her Mrs. Darlian because that is what she is known for throughout the fandom.


End file.
